lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
The Angry Video Game Nerd
First appearance: Fighters of Lapis The Angry Video Game Nerd is an ill-tempered and foul-mouthed video game fanatic. He derives comic appeal from excessive and inventive use of profanity, frequent displays of explicit gestures, and heavy consumption of beer, particularly Rolling Rock or Yuengling, to "soothe the pain". He appears in Fighters of Lapis as a playable starting character. He is one of the several characters that stays for every game. He appeared in the Space Crisis fighting his rival the Nostalgia Critic when the Irate Gamer interrupts. As the fight goes on, the Irate Gamer wakes up and snags AVGN as a trophy, pitting the Nostalgia Critic to rescue him. He is freed after fighting the Pixel Demon in New York. From there, he joins everyone to fight Tabuu. In Fighters of Lapis 2, he plays a somewhat smaller role as he heads to Nostalgia Critic's house for a rematch but gets sucked into Nostalgia Critic's search for Ma-Ti. In Fighters of Lapis 3, he is looking for the buried ET Cartridges when he is attacked by Aurum forces who take the nerd mobile and his crew. He is attacked by the Hulk as he calls up Nostalgia Critic for help out of New Mexico. They head to Area 51 where some of the commanders are having a meeting and fight General Dark Onward. After defeating General Dark Onward, the AVGN goes to look for the cartridges before the subspace bomb goes off and is turned into a trophy by Tak. He is later recovered in the last act by the Nostalgia Critic. He fights in the final battle with the rest of the Fighters of Lapis. He has a "bro-bond" with Nostalgia Critic due to their professions of reviewing things. He also appears in Extreme Fighters II: Shards of the Past as a Beta-fighter, meaning that he is skilled on melee combat only. He was confirmed in July 17th. Moveset ''Fighters of Lapis'' *'Standard Special: F-Bomb' - The Nerd throws a bomb with a “F” marked onto it, releasing a giant “f!@#” explosion. Three bombs can be launched at once. *'Side Special: Beer Droid' - This will summon Beer Droid. Beer Droid will shoot a beer at an opponent at a high speed, although it is arched. Out of a 1/1000 chance, Beer Droid will give the AVGN some beer instead, healing his health. *'Up Special: LGN Rainbow' - AVGN throws down a LGN game that explodes and creates a rainbow, which AVGN will automatically climb. Good when you’re off the edge. *'Down Special: Power Glove' - The Nerd will take out the Power Glove which will he aimlessly use to land the plane from Top Gear. Anyone in the way of the plane will get damaged. *'Super Move: Super Nerd' - The Nerd dons the Super Nerd costume and can shoot from the Super Scope and fly. This lasts about 20 seconds. ''Extreme Fighters'' The Angry Video Game Nerd makes his debut in the second installment. He has a special ability, which is his own anger, which increases the power of his damaging moves, his anger is increased by the Swear move or if he damage a lot, like Lucario's Aura in Super Smash Bros Brawl. *'Standard Special: ''Swear' - A non damaging move that will increase his anger and make the opponent angry, thus making it vunerable for a short time. Can be used to start deadly combos. *'Side Special: Power Glove '''- He punches someone with the Power Glove. If done right, he may be able to control the character for a short time, but the controls will be inversed when the player controls the opponent. *'Up Special: ''Power Pad' - He temporarily enters his Super Nerd mode and flies on the skies. It works like Meta Knight's Up Special. *'Down Special:' 'Rolling Rock' - A temporary power-up. Heals 5% of AVGN's health as well increase the power of his next move only. If the Rolling Rock is broken during its usage, his anger will increase by 50%. This move cannot be used twice in a row. *'Extreme Finisher: Godzilla F-Bomb''' - He screams a F-Bomb with the maximum that he can and then rapidly fires swear words. During the F-Bomb scream, the opponent becomes stunned and dizzy, when he starts swearing, his anger increases and the opponent loses control. At the end, he gives the final F-Bomb, which explodes and gives a huge damage to the opponent, which can be increased even more if his anger is at maximum. Category:Characters Category:AVGN Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Extreme Fighters